


Birch Wood, Three Feet Long, Whippy.

by BawdryWeirdsley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Remus Lupin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdryWeirdsley/pseuds/BawdryWeirdsley
Summary: Remus Lupin is tired of being the responsible Marauder- especially when Sirius and James have snuck off to party in London without him. When McGonagall tells the Gryffindor Prefect that it's up to him to punish Sirius and James, Lupin is determined to find a punishment that will stick- and he might have found just the thing he needs in the Prefect's Handbook.





	Birch Wood, Three Feet Long, Whippy.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Year 6 of the Marauder's era, before James is Head Boy and dating Lily. I figured that since the Marauder's era is set in the late 70's it makes perfect sense that Sirius Black would be sneaking off to his home turf of London to party at Muggle punk and goth clubs during term time. Hogsmeade just isn't going to cut it.

“I know they’re your friends, Lupin. Perhaps _ you _ might talk some sense into them.”

“But Professor...”

“No ‘buts,’ Master Lupin! You’re a Prefect, are you not?”

“Yes, but...”

McGonagall lifted a finger, looking pained. “Well then. You know how busy we are right now preparing for the Halloween feast tomorrow and now it seems we’ll be up all night trying to get those pixies out of the pumpkins. I can’t spare the time to supervise the detention of those two delinquents on top of it. If you find it too _ uncomfortable _ to perform your duties, then we can always appoint somebody else Prefect. I’d hoped, however that you might prove a calming influence on them? Talk some sense into them, perhaps? They’ve little enough of it themselves”

She fixed him with a stare over the top of her glasses. “Was I mistaken?”

“No, Professor.”

It was bad enough to be seen as the responsible Marauder, but worse still when it was Sirius and James off having fun on their own, and him who was receiving the scolding from McGonagall. He could see leaving Wormtail out of things, but the two of them had no excuse for abandoning him to an evening of Homework when they were off enjoying themselves in London of all places. He’d told them not to go, and then begged them not to go, and they’d gone anyway. Without him.

He shivered. McGonagall’s office was outfitted with a nicely blazing fire, but the icy wind whistled in through gaps in the ancient windowpanes. The castle grounds were carpeted with smooth, thick snow that gleamed in the light of the waxing moon. A year ago they might have been out there, sliding down hills, and throwing enchanted snowballs. _ Kid’s stuff _ Sirius had said when he’d suggested it last week. James had shrugged at him, and Peter had giggled and that had been the end of it.

It _ was _ kid’s stuff really, but just because Sirius thought it was impressive to sneak off to some Muggle music show in London, it didn’t make it so. And now, yet again, _ he _ would have to deal with the repercussions. 

“I’ll leave it in your capable hands then, Lupin.” said McGonagall, crisply. There was a touch of sympathy in the look she gave him, but it didn’t do much to cheer him up.

After she’d gone he moved his chair closer to the fire, stifling a yawn. If McGonagall thought he was going to be able to talk sense into the two of them, she was mistaken. What was he going to do? Given them a detention? They’d laugh in his face- or Sirius would, and then likely as not fail to show up for it. He’d studied the Prefect’s Handbook at length- there were all sorts of arcane punishments in there for breaking rules, but the simple fact was that Sirius and James did as they liked and always would.

_ And perhaps I wouldn’t care so much if they did it with me, like we used to _.

A little unfair. He’d spent almost a month trying to talk them out of their latest scheme. He could hardly be surprised that they’d gone without him, but it still hurt.

He knew how Sirius felt about James. You could hardly blame him- James was handsome, charming, athletic- everything the shy, studious Remus wasn’t. Any excuse to impress James- or better still, get him on his own and Sirius would take it.

And of course Sirius knew how Lupin felt about himself. That whole embarrassing confession was something Lupin was trying to forget. It was a cruel kind of comedy really, James head over heels for Lily Evans, Sirius in love with James, Lupin pining away for Sirius.

_ Perhaps Peter has a desperate crush on me? That might cheer me up a bit. Then again... _

Lupin yawned again. It was late, and most of the other students would be snug in their feather beds. The only signs of life were the far-off shouts of the Professors, and muffled explosions from the pumpkin patch. Lupin grinned. The battle for the pumpkin patch had been going on since Noon, and showed no sign of ending.

Sirius and James might have gotten away with their scheme if it hadn’t been for Snape sticking his long nose in. _ Sirius and James might have let loose the pixies in the first place. _

The idea made too much sense to dismiss, and Lupin groaned. How was _ he _ supposed to stop the two of them? He thought back to the more obscure chapters in the Prefect’s Handbook. 

No. 11: Lines? No. 23: Scrubbing staircases? No. 103: Turn recalcitrant wrongdoer into a newt for a period of no less than ten days? 

None of them seemed like anything he could impose on his two best friends without making things very awkward.

His brooding was interrupted by the sound of laughter and shoes scuffling on the staircase. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Sirius’s head peered around the door.

“Proff...Oh! It’s you! McGonagall late? It’s not like her.”

Sirius swaggered into the room, followed by James, who gave him a sheepish wave. From the loose, lopsided way they walked Lupin could tell they’d been drinking. They were still dressed in their Muggle attire- jeans and leather jackets, damp with melted snow. Sirius had smeared kohl under his eyes the way some of the Muggle boys did these days. On anyone else at Hogwarts it would have looked outlandish, but it only highlighted Sirus’s piratical good looks. The smell of beer and cigarettes rolled into the room with them and Lupin wrinkled his nose.

“You stink, Padfoot.”

“Nice to see you too, Moony. Where is she then?”

“Pumpkin patch,” said Lupin. 

Sirius shot James a look. “Told you it would work.”

“If it had worked, she wouldn’t have caught us coming back,” said James, ruefully. His Muggle clothes were clearly borrowed from Sirius, the sleeves of the jacket a little too long, and his jeans were rolled up at the cuffs and rather tight on his slightly more muscular body.

“What I want to know is how she knew we’d be there?” said Sirius.

“Snape,” said Lupin, flatly.

“That little...”

“You might have thought of it, Padfoot. You knew he’d be watching you. It wasn’t that hard to find out that the Knight Bus had made a stop in Hogsmeade.”

“It ought to have been for the Galleons I paid that bloody Conductor,” said Sirius. He pushed his tangled black hair back from his face. “We should have just apparated, like I said. So is she coming, then?”

“Is who coming?” asked Lupin.

“McGonagall,” said Sirius, rolling his eyes. “Told us to get our arses to her office...”

“Not in precisely those terms,” said James.

“And now she has the cheek not to show up!”

Lupin could feel his face going red. “Er, she’s busy.”

James let out a whoop. “Off the hook, Padfoot!”

“No you’re not,” said Lupin, testily. “She’s told me_ I _ have to give you a punishment. As Prefect.”

“So just like I said, off the hook!”

Lupin tried his best to hang on to his temper. “I’m glad you think it’s funny. I hope that Muggle Brick band...”

“Rock band,” corrected Sirius.

“_ Rock _ band was worth it.”

“I’d say so,” drawled Sirius. “Wouldn’t you, James?”

James nodded. “Yeah. I think I’ve gone deaf, but it was worth it. You should have been there, Moony! Next time, eh?”

“Next time?” spluttered Lupin. “What do you mean next time?”

“Next time!” said Sirius, grinning. “Come on, Moony, you used to be fun.”

“There’s fun, and there’s bloody stupid.”

“Well, I’m fun,” said Sirius. “So I suppose that makes you...”

James yawned again. “Alright, mate. We can argue about it in the morning. I want to get at least five hours’ sleep in preparation for eating all day. Hard life, this school lark.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Lupin.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Goodnight then? Don’t stay up too late, Grandad.”

The full moon was a week off, but sometimes, when he was very angry Lupin felt the rank, hot surge of the wolf blood inside him. His teeth felt a little sharper, his fingers itched to curl themselves into claws.

“No.”

Something in his tone made Sirius pause. “No?”

“No. Sit down.”

Sirius shrugged, but Lupin could tell he was rattled.

“Er, are you feeling alright, Lupin? Your eyes look a bit funny.”

“Just sit your arse down.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at James, but some of the drunken swagger had gone out of his walk when he sauntered over to the armchair opposite Lupin’s and sat down. After a second, James followed.

“What then?” Sirius asked. “You going to give us lines, Prefect Moony?”

“Maybe,” said Lupin. 

Sirius snorted. “I thought we were mates?”

“So did I. Then you buggered off to London without me.”

Siriu threw up his hands. “You told us not to go! Bloody hell.”

“He’s right,” said James, who sounded at least a little guilty. “We didn’t think you wanted to come.”

“I didn’t want _ you _ to go,” said Lupin. 

“So now what? You’re going to punish us? Please, Moony. We both know that’s not happening so what say we all go to bed?” Sirius leaned forward, putting a hand on Lupin’s knee and squeezing. “Sorry we didn’t ask you. Next time we will. Promise.”

A few weeks ago, maybe even a few _ hours _ ago he’d have melted at the look Sirius gave him, but it was so bloody calculated that instead it only made him angrier.

_ You know how I feel about you, and it’s so cheap to you that you’ll flirt with me to get out of writing a few miserable lines? _

Perhaps Snape was right. The two of them _ were _ arrogant- unbearably so. Expecting everyone to swoon over them and forgive, and fall in line. What good was a detention they’d joke their way through, or lines they’d never write? Perhaps the older, nastier parts of the book had it right.

_ See how flirty you feel as a newt_, thought Lupin, bitterly. 

If Hogwarts couldn’t make them behave and their parents couldn’t make them behave, why should anyone think he could?

The haughty family Black and the well to-do Potters might have been wizarding royalty, but if he’d misbehaved as a nipper his mum had given him a bloody good hiding- something these two seemed to have missed out on.

Lupin blinked. The white light of the waxing moon was making his eyes burn and his mind race. _ Never too late though. It’s in the Handbook. _

Punishment Number 219 had been written in a cramped, spidery hand, but it had pulled him up short when he read it. He’d turned the page over quickly, blushing, then gone back to it. It was hardly an appropriate punishment- some of the rules of Hogwarts were so archaic...but his mind had strayed back to it over the past few weeks, usually at night, in the hot guilty hours before sleep claimed him.

“Can we go then?” asked James, clearly bored of the whole thing.

“You both think I’m a joke, don’t you?” he said simply.

James looked startled. “No mate, we don’t think that.” He nudged Sirius. “Do we?”

“Course not,” said Sirius. It was clear that he was sulking over Lupin’s lack of response to his flirting and Lupin was glad.

“I’m a Gryffindor Prefect, and since you’re Gryffindor students, it’s my job to punish you.”

“Yeah, we understand,” said James, uncomfortably. “Can you tell us how many lines we need to write then? That Muggle beer is stronger than I thought. I want my bed.”

“You’re both drunk, too. Nice.”

Sirius looked at him disgustedly. “Yes, Prefect Moony, we’re drunk. How many lines do we have to make Peter write for us?”

It was the arrogance in that look that decided him- or maybe the tinge of madness the moonlight awoke on any night when it was clear and crisp and the wind howled in the forbidden forest.

“You’re not getting lines,” he said.

“”What then?” asked James.

“It’s a Muggle punishment,” said Lupin, flatly. “If you both like Muggle fun so much, maybe you’ll enjoy it?”

James glanced at Sirius, clearly confused by the edge in Lupin’s voice. Sirius just looked at him, challengingly. 

“What then?”

“Bend over McGonagall’s desk.”

James’s brow knitted. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Sirius laughed. “Really? You think we’re going to do that? Come on James, let’s go to bed.”

“Actually you can’t,” said Lupin. 

Sirius looked briefly astonished, but recovered quickly. “What do you mean?”

“I’m a Gryffindor Prefect, this is the Gryffindor Office. Whatever I say, you have to do. It’s all in the Prefect’s Handbook.”

“What’ll happen if we don’t?” asked Sirius. He was trying for the same arrogant tone, but Lupin heard the tremor of uncertainty hidden in it and the wild, wolfish part of him rejoiced.

“For a start, the office won’t let you out until you’re punished- try the door if you don’t believe me. For a second, ‘A pox of boils,’ is what it says in the book.”

“Boils?” asked James.

Lupin nodded. 

“He’s lying,” said Sirius. He got up from his chair. “I liked you better before you were a prefect. I...bloody hell!”

Sirius held up his hand, where a green boil the size of a golf ball was swelling up from the skin.

James looked at in disgust. “Bloody hell, Moony, make it stop!”

“I can’t,” said Lupin with a shrug. “I’m not doing it, the office is. They aren’t my rules.”

“You just enforce them?” said Sirius, furiously. His teeth were gritted and his hand trembled. “Christ, that stings.”

“Maybe we should just do what he says?” said James, uncertainly.

“It’ll hurt less than getting those boils all over,” said Lupin.

“Come on mate, we were just having a laugh,” said Sirius. “Can’t you just forget it? I’m sorry we didn’t ask you. I’m a selfish twat. You know that.”

Lupin nodded. “Sadly, I do. But I can’t really stop it now. You have to take your punishment to end it.”

Sirius swore. “Enjoying this are you?”

Lupin considered. “Yeah. A bit.”

Whatever reply Sirius had expected it wasn’t this one, but before he could say anything he yelped as another boil erupted on his forearm.

“You should probably hurry up,” said Lupin.

“Christ, what was it you wanted us to do?” James gulped.

“Bend over McGonagall’s desk,” said Lupin. There was still a small sensible voice inside him telling him to stop this, but it was drowned out by the angry, hungry part of him that had been longing to do this ever since he’d read the obscure little rule.

“James...” Sirius said, but James ignored him. He slipped off his leather jacket and tossed it into his chair, then walked to the large book-littered desk. 

“Nah mate, I don’t want boils. Lily thinks I'm hideous enough without them. Like that, Moony?” he asked, bending over.

When he’d pictured this (or fantasised about it if he was being honest), his two friends had been wearing robes. Muggle garments might be peculiar, but they had their compensations. As James bent over the desk, resting his forearms on the wooden surface Lupin couldn’t help but stare at the tight denim. James’s thigh muscles had been honed on the quidditch field and his arse was pert and high, and the way it curved into the small of his well-muscled back made Lupin’s heart beat harder.

When he looked away it was to see Sirius regarding him with mingled disgust and amusement.

“So that’s it, is it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Sirius shrugged. “If you say so.”

He ambled over to the desk, stopping next to it. “Is this _ really _ necessary, Moony? I really am sorry, you know.”

There it was again, the note of fear mingled with the arrogance. The predator’s blood in him stirred and when he spoke again his voice was rough.

“Shut up and do it.”

Sirius’s eyebrow shot up.

“Alright, keep your hair on.”

But he did as he was told, bending over next to James, sighing dramatically to signal his lack of concern.

_ Bloody hell, I never thought they’d actually do it. _

Sirius was a little taller than James, and his long legs were spread slightly to allow him to rest his upper body on the desk. In the muggle jeans the tight pouch of his balls was clearly visible, and Lupin couldn’t help but stare.

“Is this it, then?” asked James. “Weird punishment.”

“No,” said Lupin. He hadn’t planned this, and now he had them where he wanted them he realized he didn’t even have an appropriate tool for the job. “I’ve got to...” There was a rattle, and his head snapped towards the sound.

_ What was that? _

The rattle sounded again, and Lupin whirled around to see a tall thin cupboard almost hidden in a dark corner of the office give a little shake.

“What’s going on?” asked Sirius. “I’m going to fall asleep here if you take much longer, Moony.”

Lupin strode over to the cupboard, wand in his hand. _ Pixies? A Boggart? _ The door creaked on ancient hinges, and he had to gingerly pull aside a swathe of dusty cobwebs to uncover what lay in the cabinet.

When he saw the long birch canes he felt a little tremor of shock and excitement. _ Hogwarts really does think of everything. _

_ You shouldn’t do this. They’re your friends... _

_ Friends who laugh at you and leave you out and flirt when it suits them. Come on, Moony. You can’t say this isn’t long overdue. _

Was it his voice, or the wolf voice, or the ghostly, wheedling voice of some long-dead Professor with a taste for nasty little games that spoke in his mind? Afterwards he was never quite sure, but either way the cold room seemed to have grown warmer, darker, more intimate. He felt like he’d been the one out dancing close and sweaty with Muggle teenagers, drunk and thoughtless, on the pull. Had Sirius danced with James, pretending as usual that it was all some hilarious joke? Had he pulled him into an alleyway dazed with beer and knelt down in front of him?

_ Where did you learn to do that? _

_ That’s for me to know, sunshine. _

And afterwards_; It was all just a bit of fun, mate. _

Fun whenever Sirius felt like a better option than his own right hand. Lupin and Sirius had enjoyed their ‘fun’ four times now, probably while Sirius was thinking of that perfect arse bent over the desk. _ James bloody Potter. _ Fun for Sirius to fumble and suck- never anything more than that- with Lupin after the others were asleep, but his heart, well, his heart had always belonged to James.

And Lupin was what?

A joke. Some fun. Nothing. Bloody Sirius who thought he was everything.

His hand closed around one of the birch canes, and it felt _ right. _

Sirius shifted slightly as Lupin came back towards him. Had the other two sensed the change in the energy of the room? Lupin found that he didn’t particularly care. When he reached out and rested his hand on Sirius’s arse he expected some withering joke or protest, but Sirius only squirmed a little.

“Moony?” He sounded more uncertain than ever.

“You’re an arrogant fucker, aren’t you?”

Sirius swallowed. “Look, I’m sorry...”

“No you’re not. But you will be.”

Lupin hefted the cane in his hand, getting a feel for the weight of it.

_ Birch wood, three feet long, whippy. _

He found that he was smiling a wolfish smile. 

Sirius and James were both shuffling now, presumably finding their positions starting to grow uncomfortable.

_ It’s about to get more uncomfortable. _

The view made him pause however. In their different ways-- James classically handsome with his athlete’s body, Sirius, the byronic, brooding high-cheekboned bad boy--they were by far the most attractive young men in the school, and here he had the two of them bent over for him, arses in the air.

He was aware that his cock was growing hard under his robes. Normally he’d have been mortified at the very thought, but not now. Whatever was possessing him (possibly literally) seemed to have snuffed out his self-consciousness like a candle flame.

“Looking good lads,” he said. “But you’re going to need to take your trousers down.”

“What?” Sirius asked, sharply.

“It’s all in Prefect’s Handbook,” said Lupin. “I mean, if you _ want _ more boils... And they’re going to start appearing in worse places than your arms pretty soon.”

“You’re really going to make us do this?” said Sirius.

“Yeah.”

He waited for Sirius to stride to the office door, but instead he swore, and started to fumble with his belt. 

Lupin could hardly believe he was actually going through with this.

James too looked confused. “Christ mate, do we really have to?”

“It’s...”

“In the Handbook,” snapped Sirius. “We know. Better just do it, Prongs. Get this over with.”

His tone had shifted again. He still sounded angry, haughty, but there was a new thickness in his voice that Lupin couldn’t quite place.

Sirius wriggled his jeans over his arse and let them drop around his ankles.

“Underpants too.”

Sirius froze for a second, then tugged down his underpants almost primly. Lupin felt his cock twitch at the sight of his bare, vulnerable buttocks and the dark hair on his thighs, and most dizzying of all the glimpse of his balls and heavy cock hanging between his spread legs. Funny, he’d had the unsatisfying little tumbles with Sirius four times now, and he’d still never really seen his body. They’d always been under the blankets, hidden in the darkness. And he’d _ certainly _ never seen James Potter naked.

James was reluctantly copying Sirius. His skin was darker and his hair a shade fairer, but his arse was even more perfect stripped bare than it was encased in the tight jeans, and Lupin felt a wave of sympathy for Sirius who’d been chasing after it all these years.

_ I wonder if Lily Evans would change her mind if she saw him like this? _

The atmosphere in the room had intensified. He felt hot and excited and all of his qualms about punishing the two golden boys of Hogwarts had vanished.

“Remember, Padfoot,” he said. “You bloody deserve this.”

“Wait, Moony, can we discuss it?”

In reply, Lupin lifted the slim cane up, and brought it down with a crack across Sirius’s backside, making him jump and gasp in shock.

The birch left a red line that swelled up into a welt almost immediately, and Sirius hissed through his teeth.

“Ah, bloody hell, Moony that hurt like a bastard!”

James had jumped almost as much as Sirius had at the noise of the cane, and had shuffled around a little to stare across at Sirius, eyes wide.

If he gave Sirius time to recover Lupin thought the spell in the room might be broken. Either Sirius would storm out (his little lie about the door notwithstanding) or James would start to protest, or his own nerve would fail.

Instead he brought he cane down again, landing the second blow across the first one, mesmerized by the way Sirius’s firm flesh bounced beneath the force of the blow.

Sirius cried out, and half rose from the desk, and barely thinking about it Lupin leaned forward planting his hand in the small of Sirius’s back, pinning him in place.

Sirius squirmed as Lupin whipped him, his breathing growing harsh as the cane came down over and over again on his bare bottom, his cries and curses turning to gasps and moans. Soon his entire backside was bright red, crosshatched with two dozen birch marks, and still Lupin didn’t relent. 

“Stop! I’m sorry, alright?”

“You deserve this, you fucker,” he panted. “You fucking arrogant tosser.”

“Moony, stop,” said James.

“No. He’s been waiting a long time for this and he’s going to get every stripe he’s earned.”

“Please Remus,” panted Sirius. “I can’t take much more, _ please _!” 

_ He’s begging you now _ , said the cruel little voice in Lupin’s head. _ Feels good, doesn’t it? And although he’s begging he’s not really trying to get away is he? _

Lupin realised with a start that the voice was right. Sirius was taller than him and probably stronger. Even with the threat of the boils, he’d have expected him to struggle a little bit.

A sudden suspicion seized his mind. He let Sirius go, and stepped back, palming sweat off his brow.

“Padfoot, stand up.” His voice was cold, and he barely recognised it himself.

“Come on Moony, don’t make me,” Sirius nearly whined.

“Don’t argue, unless you’d like me to start from the beginning again.”

Sirius stood up slowly, wincing. He looked very different from the arrogant youth who’d swaggered in here. His eyes were glassy with actual tears and his pouty lips were parted with shame-or possibly the pain of his burning backside.

“Turn around..”

“Please, mate...”

“Just do it.”

Sirius did as he was told, and Lupin laughed when he saw that his suspicions were correct.

Sirius’s face instantly flushed almost as red as his swollen prick. _ He was enjoying this! _

Really?” said Lupin. “If I’d known that all it would take was to beat the shit out of you, I’d have done it years ago.”

Sirius’s eyes darted towards James who couldn’t quite see what was happening in his current position, then back to Lupin. His look was pleading.

_ Don’t want your best mate to see you get a stiffy having your arse beaten? Bad for the rock star image? _

Lupin shook his head, amused.

“Alright. Now bend the fuck over again.”

Sirius seemed like he wanted to say something, make some excuse, but in the end he simply did what Lupin said. This time he spread his legs a little wider, arching his back. Perhaps he thought if he put on a show for a Lupin he’d keep his little secret.

_ Even now he can’t help himself, the bloody prick tease. _

And Lupin let him have what he so clearly wanted, not pulling his strokes at all now, simply giving Sirius the thrashing he’d spent all of his seventeen years earning. Soon his thighs and buttocks were blazing red and he was all but sobbing as the room filled with the sound of punished flesh. James was leaning up on an elbow now, goggling unapologetically.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered when Lupin finally stopped to rest his throbbing arm.

“That’s...I...are you really going to do that to me? It wasn’t my idea, Lupin, honestly.”

“Worm,” panted Sirius. 

“Isn’t there something else you could do, Moony? Anything?” He swallowed. “We won’t go to London or anywhere else again, I swear.”

Lupin considered. “You don’t like getting whipped?”

James shook his head. “Who would?”

“Sirius, for starters,” said Lupin.

James frowned. “What?”

“Yeah. Show him, Padfoot.”

Sirius swore. “Moony, don’t.”

“You think this is a good time to tell me what to do?”

Sirius was silent a second, then he said “No, but...”

“Show him. Like you showed me.”

All things considered the birching was probably less painful to Sirius than this. He couldn’t meet either of their eyes as he stood up again and slowly turned around, his hard prick bobbing in front of him. His hips were narrow and elegant and a trail of wiry dark hair lead from his prick to his navel. The cock itself was thick and curved with a large blunt head, and it looked even bigger on his spare, graceful body.

“See?” said Lupin.

James’s eyes were very wide. “_Oh_.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” said Lupin. “Maybe this is why he’s been such an arsehole for so long? He was just waiting for someone to give him what he wanted. That right, Padfoot?”

Sirius said nothing.

“You don’t want the birch?” Lupin said to James. 

James shook his head. His eyes were still fixed on Sirius’s cock, which gave Lupin a new idea.

“Alright. Since it was Padfoot’s idea for you two to wag off to London, he’s going to help me punish you. No birch, but you have to do exactly what I say, got it?”

James nodded.

Sirius looked slightly less dazed as he gave Lupin a questioning look.

“You too- just do what I say. James, bend back over the desk. No birch!” he added at James’s worried expression.

“Moony, what’s going on?” Sirius asked, as Lupin beckoned him over. When Lupin grabbed his cock Sirius’s eyes dropped again.

It gave Lupin a thrill of power. To think that Sirius bloody Black would submit to this! To let him punish him in this way and make him display his all but naked body to James, and stand there docile while Lupin stroked his erect prick.

“I told you,” said Lupin. “You’re getting what you deserve. Maybe what you want?”

Sirius looked away and Lupin laughed, giving his cock a squeeze.

“No clever jokes to make, eh? Come on then, we’ve kept Prongs waiting long enough.”

James squirmed as they approached him.

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt much,” said Lupin.

“Much?”

He jumped a little when Lupin touched him. Had he ever been touched up by another lad before? Lupin thought not. He made no move to get away though. In fact as Lupin began to stroke his bare bottom and thighs he seemed to relax into it, sighing and arching his back and pressing himself up into the warm hand that ran gently over his body. Could it be that handsome James Potter was as sex-starved as the rest of them? Apparently the enchanted staircase in the Girl’s tower was a more powerful deterrent than he’d imagined.

Lupin nodded to Sirius, who barely seemed able to grasp his good fortune. Soon the two of them were running their hands over James’s body, pushing his sweat soaked T-shirt up his back. He was firm and muscular and his skin was softer than Lupin had dreamed skin could be. He couldn’t even feel jealous of James any more, he was just too beautiful.

“How come he gets this and I get whipped?” said Sirius, shakily. He seemed mesmerised by the sight of his own hands on James’s prone body.

“Because you’re naughtier than him.” said Lupin, gratified by the way the infantile term shut Sirius up instantly.

“But he’s a naughty boy too, aren’t you James?” He dipped his hands lower to touch James’s balls. James jumped, but didn’t make any move to stop him.

“Yeah. Yeah I am,” said James. He sounded as drunk on the strange atmosphere of the room as Lupin was himself. 

“So Sirius and I are going to spank you, OK?”

Sirius shook his head. “Bloody hell.”

“You object?”

“No,” said Sirius quickly. 

“James?”

“No. Fuck no.”

Lupin chuckled. Were all heterosexual men secretly this desperate to get felt up and spanked by their best friends? Sadly he suspected not.

It was different somehow, using his own hand. More intimate. The first slap was light and James squirmed.

“You can go harder than that. I’m not that much of a wimp. _ Ow! _”

Sirius gave him a hard swat. “Meaning I am?”

“I didn’t say that- fuck!”

Lupin felt he at least had to try to match Sirius. Sirius was grinning now, apparently over his embarrassment. “Not bad, Moony, but I reckon we can do better.”

Now it was James’s turn to squirm and swear as his two friends spanked his arse pink, making the flesh dance as they took it in turns to land blow after blow on his backside.

“Stop, too much,” panted James, finally.

“That’s all you can take?” Asked Sirius.

“I’m not a bloody pervert like you,” protested James.

Lupin waited to see if Sirius would take offense but perhaps he was enjoying himself too much to care.

“Your loss.”

“It’s true though,” said Lupin, “you didn’t take nearly as much as Sirius did. A prefect is supposed to be fair.”

“What else do you want me to do then?” Asked James.

It was an odd way to phrase it. _ Almost like an invitation _. 

“Turn around and sit up on the desk a second,” said Lupin, slowly.

When James obeyed him Sirius laughed shaking his head. 

“Bloody hypocrite!”

James looked down at his half-hard cock. It was shorter than Sirius’s but thick. “Aw mate, no. I don’t know what it is- the beer. Those girls we were dancing with. Lily. All these _ girls _. They just want to kiss all the time. Don’t get me wrong it’s bloody good, but...”

“But you want a bit more,” said Lupin. “Sirius?”

“What?” 

Padfoot had never sounded like this before, uncertain, nervous.

“Help him out. He’s _ your _ best mate.”

“I...Er...Do you want me to?” Sirius asked, hesitantly.

James shrugged. “I’m pretty sure this is all a dream I’m having, so yeah, why not?”

Lupin shook his head. _ Yeah right. Pull the other one, Potter. _But if James needed the lie to let him enjoy this, then where was the harm?

Sirius swallowed. Had Lupin ever seen him this nervous? Or nervous at all?

“What do you want us to do then?”

Lupin thought. “Kiss. For starters.”

James laughed. “Me and him?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

It was James who took the initiative. In a way it made sense. For him this was a fun night of drunken experimentation. For Sirius...well perhaps Lupin’s revenge was sweeter and stranger than he’d imagined it could be. James stood up, rubbing his backside, ruefully.

“Come ‘ere then Padfoot.” 

He stepped in to Sirius and slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

His kiss was clumsy, sloppy, but definitely enthusiastic, and after a second Sirius responded to it, kissing him back with a tenderness Lupin had never seen in him before. James too seemed to grow more serious as they continued to kiss, no longer play acting but frowning a little as their tongues slid together. 

When they broke apart they were both breathing hard.

“Bloody hell mate, you give all those girls a run for their money,” said James.

Sirius said nothing. He was looking at James with an awful longing that Lupin recognised all too well.

_ If you only looked at me like that I’d never be unhappy again. _

But there’d be time enough to wallow in his teenage angst.

“Good,” he said softly. They both looked at him. James grinning, a little embarrassed, Sirius with the same stunned expression. 

“Now I think Sirius should get down on his knees and...well do I have to tell you what to do?”

James looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Sirius sighed. “Don’t be thick, Potter.” He sank to his knees and ran his hands up James’s hips. “Don’t tell me none of your girls never did this for you.”

“No,” said James who had apparently figured out what was happening. 

“Do you want me to?”

James nodded slowly. “Shit. I don’t know. I suppose so. Yeah.”

He closed his eyes as Sirius leaned forward to suck his prick into his mouth.

“Oh..._ fuck _.” James’s hands closed in Sirius’s hair and he squeezed his eyes closed as Sirius’s head began to move up and down on his cock.

He was good, Lupin knew from experience. Too good for Potter to have him all to himself. He came over to stand next to James, who had his head thrown back as Sirius’s head bobbed up and down. He jumped a little as Lupin’s shoulder brushed his own, but soon wrapped his arm around Lupin’s back.

“Fucking hell, mate. Quite a punishment, this,” he panted.

“Yeah, well he deserves it more than you. Speaking of which...” he gave Sirius’s hair a tug. “My turn.”

He tugged up his robes, meaning only to lift them, but James pulled them off over his head.

“That’s better. Blimey, Moony, you’re enjoying this too. This is a weird dream, but I can’t say it’s a bad one.”

Lupin tugged on Sirius’s hair until he let James’s cock go.

“My turn.”

Sirius’s hand clamped on his thigh, and then his lips were sliding around Lupin’s cock, his tongue stroking deliciously at the underside. He was aware of his naked thigh pressed against James’s and the fact that James had started stroking his own prick as he watched Sirius serving Lupin.

The room seemed blacker still, the moonlight only highlighting the darkness. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Lupin said raggedly to James. He smiled as Sirius made a mortified little noise around his prick.

“I wonder what he’s like to screw?”

“What?” James looked taken aback.

“I think he wants it.”

The hand on his thigh trembled a little.

“Do you, Sirius?” He pulled his cock out of Sirius’s mouth. “Answer me.”

Sirius stared up at them, his eyes darting back and forth.

“Well,” said James. “Do you?” 

Lupin looked at him in surprise. The look on James’s face was the same as the one he got when he spotted Snape scuttling between classes. The avid, cruel look of a predator spotting prey. 

_ Shouldn’t be too surprised, really. What kind of pervert gets off on swiping Snape’s knickers? _

“James asked you a question,” he said. 

Sirius’s eyes dropped to the stone floor again. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Right,” said Lupin, not quite believing they were going to do this. He kicked at the squashy little ottoman next to McGonagall’s armchair. “Get up on that, on your hands and knees. And take your bloody clothes off.”

_ Be a right barney if she came back now. _

But the dark, intimate atmosphere in the office also felt _ safe _ to him. Whatever strange spirit or force was at play here, Lupin thought it would keep the three of them hidden until the punishment was over.

Sirius kicked off his jeans and boots, and yanked his T-shirt up over his head. He wasn’t as well-built as James, but at seventeen his chest was a man’s chest, muscular with a patch of dark hair down the middle. 

James grinned as Sirius got into position on his hands and knees.

“Not the first time we’ve seen you on all fours padfoot, but I reckon this time is special.”

Sirius didn’t seem bothered by the mockery in James’s tone. Lupin reckoned this was exactly what he’d always dreamed of. 

“Do you want to take his arse or his mouth?” he said to James.

“Er, I don’t know, I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I. I bet Sirius has though, dirty bastard.”

The flush on Sirius’s face was extremely satisfying.

“Go on then, Black, who do you want to take your arse?” said James. “Me or Moony?”

“You,” mumbled Sirius.

Lupin shouldn’t have been surprised, but it at least gave him a good excuse to be rough as he shoved himself back into Sirius’s warm, wet mouth.

James had moved to stand behind Sirius. “Uh, what do I do? Just shove it in?”

Sirius made a desperate noise and Lupin chuckled. “Not unless you really want to hear Padfoot howl. Use spit.”

It wouldn’t be enough really, but this was a punishment after all. He wanted Sirius to remember this. Every time he tried to swagger around acting like the king of the bloody world, _ Lupin _ would remember this, and he suspected Sirius would too.

Sirius’s mouth felt so good on his cock it was hard to keep his eyes open, but he wasn’t going to miss the sight of the boy Sirius had been in love with since he was fifteen fuck him in such a demeaning way.

James’s fingers dug into Sirius’s hips and he felt Sirius start to tremble as James pushed forward.

“Fuck, he’s tight.”

“Is he?”

“Yeah, I can hardly get it in.”

“Make him take it.”

Sirius moaned again and the vibrations felt good on Lupin’s cock.

The moan continued as James worked himself slowly forward, bullying his way into Sirius’s tight hole. The press of his skin on Sirius’s welted backside could hardly be helping, and by the time James started to thrust into Sirius’s body, Sirius was properly trembling. Lupin pulled out of his mouth and knelt down in front of him, crooking a finger under Sirius’s chin to bring his face up.

“You okay, Padfoot?” he said softly. Sirius nodded slowly and Lupin laughed.

“Yeah, I bet you are. How does it feel to have him fucking you finally? Like you thought it would?”

Sirius remained silent.

“You look good like this, mate. Far better than when you’re showing off.”

He bent forward and kissed Sirius, who kissed him back, eagerly. “Good boy. Now I’m going to fill your mouth with my spunk and James is going to fill your arse with his, and after that you’ll be properly punished, alright?”

He didn’t wait for a response this time, just stood up and pushed himself back into Sirius’s mouth. Sirius’s slender body was soon sheened with sweat as James continued to fuck himself deeper and harder into his arse. Sirius had long stopped trying to use any of his skills on Lupin’s prick, but he no longer cared. In fact it was better this way, just using Sirius’s slack mouth as a wet hole to work his cock into. 

James came first with a grunt, shoving his hips even harder against Sirius’s bruised backside. Lupin finished a few seconds later, pushing in deep so Sirius had to swallow or choke.

When he pulled out he saw that Sirius’s lips were pink and swollen and wet with come.

He felt dizzy as he stepped away from Sirius, and apparently James felt the same as he sank onto McGonagall’s armchair, breathing hard.

“Fuck that was good.”

Sirius sank back onto his knees. Lupin smirked to see his hard cock still jutting up towards his belly. It was tempting to send him to bed like that, but perhaps a waste of one final humiliation.

“He’s still hard,” Lupin said to James.

James laughed. “Bloody hell, Padfoot.” He yawned. “Don’t know if I’ve got much more left in me.”

“It’s Okay,” said Lupin. “He’s going to wank himself off.”

Sirius looked at Lupin, eyes wide.

“Nah, fuck your puppy dog eyes. Your arse is filled with your best mate’s come and you’re too embarrassed to tug yourself off for us? Don’t give me that. Sit up straight and put on a good show.”

Lupin padded over to the armchair where James sat, leaning against the arm of it._ I can see why he swaggers everywhere now. It’s not half bad. _

“Go on,” said James.

Sirius might have defied Lupin, but there was no way he could deny James anything. James groaned as Sirius started stroking his cock.

“Bloody hell, Sirius.”

Sirius’s face went a shade redder, but he didn’t stop.

“Good,” said Lupin. “He likes us watching him. What do you reckon, Prongs, should we let him finish?”

James smiled. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Up to you. Tell you what Sirius, when you’re ready to come, you ask James here, and he’ll tell you yes or no.”

Sirius’s eyes closed and he shook his head slowly, but he didn’t stop stroking himself.

_ He really is gorgeous. How many witches and wizards go to sleep every night imagining themselves in bed with Sirius Black? And here he is, wanking himself off just for me. Well, me and James. _

In the moment though it didn’t matter that it was James that Sirius was inevitably thinking off. _ He’d _ done this to Sirius, put him on his knees, punished him, humiliated him. For this hour he’d owned him and he wouldn’t forget it.

When Sirius spoke his voice was different than Lupin had ever heard it. Uncertain. Pleading.

“Can I? Can I please?”

“Can you what, mate?” said James, lazily, with a smile at Lupin.

“Can I...can I bring myself off?”

James laughed. “Never seen you blush before, Padfoot. Go on then, let’s see it.”

It was over in a second, Sirius’s come spilling up over the hand that worked his prick.

Already Lupin could feel the atmosphere in the room receding. Far off he heard a bell toll. It was late--after 3am-- and the commotion outside the castle seemed to have died down.

“Come on,” he said. “Get dressed and get out of here.”

James fetched his clothes, yawning. “‘Night then. Funny, I don’t remember feeling tired in a dream before.”

There was a note of warning in his voice. Lupin was sure they wouldn’t be talking of tonight again, and he could live with that. Sirius looked after James longingly as he left the office. _ Tough luck mate, but you got one screw out of him which is one more than you would have without my help _.

“Well,” said Lupin, evenly as soon as he was back in his robes.

Sirius looked at him sheepishly as he zipped his jeans.

“You’re a bastard, Moony.”

“You’re a bigger one.”

“I really am sorry we went without you, you know, Lupin. It would’ve been better if you’d come with us.”

“Thanks, mate.”

“So, can I leave the office now?”  
Lupin considered. “Yeah, I think you can. Consider yourself punished.”

Sirius paused in the office doorway. “And if I ever need punishing again?”

Lupin couldn’t hide his smile. “If?”


End file.
